Belldandy and Keichi's Big Day
by Illusional Paragon
Summary: Alright all. It's Ah! My Goddess. THe typicial "Let's get them married" fan fic. *twisted grin* But as the story moves on, the censor will be changing and the Genre will be changing as well. Just because it turns out sad, yet happy. This too, is a chapter
1. Default Chapter

  
title Belldandy and Keiichi's Big Day Chp 1/title  
  
center Belldandy and Keiichi's Big Day   
br Part One:The Proposal br Chapter One: Preparations br/center  
Keiichi paced the small room quickly back and forth. He was dressed up like any gentleman should be. Wearing a sharp black tuxedo he had gotten specially made. iCome on, Bell! What could take you so long?/i Keiichi thought nervously. He had been catious the last few weeks. He didn't want Urd or Skuld to mess this night up. He had been waiting so long. So very long and finally. Suddenly he heard a noise, his nerves already taking a bungee jump off the edge, he shot straight up and turned around. "Who? How? When?" the frantic Keiichi spoke. br/center   
Urd stood in the doorway, dressed in a typical tight black dress; as she usually did. "Keiichi-san, what's wrong that you are running around in circles in your own room?" Urd nodded to him, pointing at the scuff marks on the rug indenting he repitious moves. br/center   
"It's none of your business, Urd!" Keiichi said quickly, cutting his hand across the air. Unfortunately for Kei, he let the small black velvet box fly from his hands and land right infront of Urd. Keiichi turned a shade of red and ran for the box. But Urd was to quick on the pick-up and snatched it from the floor before Keiichi could even move. br/center  
"What's this?" The white haired goddess asked the mortal, as she turned the box around in her hands br/center   
"It's nothing! nothing at all, Urd! Just give it back to me and I'll pretend it never happend," Kei said putting a hand behind his head as he outstretched his other hand. br/center Urd shook her head, playfully "Oh no no no! I"m going to see what our little 'Kei' is up to now!" As Urd spoke she slowly opened the small box.. Her eyes widened as she saw a large diamond set in a ring. The diamond sparkled like the jeweled desert, like a shinning star. It was truly beautiful. "Keiichi!" she looked up at the now frozen solid man, that was as red as a tomatoe. A sweatdrop appeared on Urd's forehead, seeing Keiichi in his present state. "Oh boy.." she muttered out. Closing the box in a loud snap, Urd walked up to Keiichi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well at least you got some guts, kid! Good luck!" Urd looked at Keiichi, who was still frozen. She waved a frantic hand over his eyes, but no reaction occured. So, with a heavy sigh, Urd placed the now closed box in Kei's hand and walked off thinking iI should help him out, he'll need all the help he can get!/i A sinister chuckle appeared on her face as she dashed off into her room a potion already in mind for them. br/center  
Keichii stood there for a few more minutes and finally move. All he could think was iOh no! Urd knows! Why! oh why does Urd have to know?!/i Keiichi slumped over and sat down crossed legged, as he opend the box to see the glittering jewel. Three months of hard work. He had worked day and night for three months straight. It was worth it though, so worth it to him. "I love you, Bell," he said to the ring, trying to come up with a suitable proposal. "So, will you marry me?" Kei even said that uneasily. He knew he loved her and he knew that he wanted to spend all his life with her, all he ever wanted was her and her love. A smiled peered on his face, to think of the memories they'd had. To think of all the happiness, all the love they shared. It made Kei happy to think about that. All the time he thought about her, and them. And he loved her, he truly did.br/center   
Keiichi sat there on the floor looking at the ring, smiling, hoping, dreaming. In silence he sat until Belldandy was ready.brbrbr/center   
Belldandy was getting herself ready, the mortal way. She had the feeling that this is the way she should get ready. Tonight espcially. Kei had been working three very hard months. She had barely even seen him around the temple or the house, and while in school he almost fell asleep in his advanced technology class. Belldandy felt like good fortune was smiling upon her. She picked out a long dark purple gown, with slits up both sides. Kei loved that gown, he always said she looked beautiful in it; but was always quick to correct himself and say she looked beautiful in anything. Belldandy chuckled at that as she slipped the gown over her head. The time when she was sick from the bugs in the Ydrassil system, he said she looked beautiful, even with a stuffy nose, and red eyes. He had even made her soup then. Well at least tried, for cooking was not one of Kei's strong points. Belldandy shook her head as she pulled the hair clips of our her long golden brown hair, letting it fall almost to the ground. she sat down infront of a small mirror and make-up table that Urd had fashioned for her a long time ago. Suddenly a small knock was heard at the door. "Huh? Kei, if that you, I'll be ready in just a minute!" she said out to the sliding door in a sweetly singing voice. br/center   
"It's not Keiichi, sis." A voice of a small fiery girl spoke as Skuld opened the door. Skuld stood there, seeing Belldandy in her dark purple gown, that fit comfortably tight to her sister's body.. and the low back, and low front. She sighed, by now Skuld knew she couldn't stop Keiichi's and Belldandy's love. Now, all she wanted to do was help it, like Urd, but more. "What are you doing?" Skuld questioned the older goddess timidly.br/center   
"I'm getting ready for this big dinner with Keiichi, Skuld-san," She said as she put some blush on her face. For a while Skuld just watched her older sister getting ready. She thought it was pointless to do it the mortal way if you could do it the goddess way. Finally, Skuld broke the long silence. "Why do you want to look so special, Belldandy?" br/center Belldandy looked at her younger sister and just smiled. "Because I have a feeling something special is going to happen tonight, Skuld, something very special," Belldandy said, looking back into the mirror as she picked up a brush and motioned it to skuld. "Skuld, my hair is so terrible long. Could you brush it for me, please?" br/center   
Skuld nodded and took the brush in hand, brushing it in straight strokes. Skuld prefered computers, technology, the fastest way, no beating around the bush. "Belldandy? Can i put your hair up really pretty?" br/center   
"Of course, Skuld! If you want to at least." br/center Skuld smiled brightly as she had clips and other hair pins and things appear on a small table. "Great!" The goddess of the future said. Belldandy smiled as she thought of what it possibly could be that Kei was planning for her. She remembered what he had said. i'Say, Bell? Would you like to go to the Starlight Dream Restaraunt with me Tomorrow?' br/center   
'Of course, Kei! I'd love too!' br/center  
Keiichi blushed when she had said yes. 'Gr-great! Be sure to dress up really fancy!' Keiichi then leaned over and kissed Bell on the lips. He had whispered so softly.. 'i love you Bell..' /ibr/center   
Before Belldandy knew it, Skuld was all done with her sister's hair. Done up in a curled bun, curly cues falling down the sides, as little diamonds and pearls are in-twined on the clear string keeping the bun in place. "Oh Skuld," Belldandy spoke astonished. "It's beautiful!" Belldandy turn around and hugged her sister tight. "thank you so much." br/center "Anytime, sis!" Skuld said as she hugged her greatful sister back. Skuld liked getting hugs from her sister, they were always so warm. Filled with so much love and carring. She was proud that Belldandy was her sister. "Say, Belldandy-chan? What is it that Keiichi-san is going to do?" Skuld asked in inquiry. But all Belldandy did was shake her head 'no' "I can't really say, Skuld. I DO have an idea, but I'm not quite sure if i should tell you or not, besides if I'm wrong well then.." Suddenly Belldandy's face turned sad "I would have been wrong" i And my heart would have been shattered, /i she thought. But as graceful as ever she looked up to Skuld and smiled. "So.." she stood up. "what do you think?" Belldandy twirled around, as the bottom part of the dress twirled with her. br/center Skuld nodded "Perfect! If Keiichi doesn't do what you want him to, sis.. Well I'll.. I'll... I'll get Banpei to sick em!" Skuld said moving her hands into fists and swinging them down and inward. Belldandy laughed "That won't be needed, Skuld. I'm sure of it," She said, smiling, not ever on her lips, but her eyes as well. "Well i guess i'm ready. Could you please tell Kei that i am?" Bell asked her youngest sister. br/center   
"Sure Belldandy!" Skuld said as she ran out of the room, keeping the door open behind her. Belldandy chuckled again and shook her head as she walked out of the room. i Tonight will be very special.. it will../ibrbr   
Mara sat up in the air from above, levitating as she watched the three goddess' little temple.. She was steemed. That robot Banpei had close keeps on the place, one hint of evil and it would track it down and beat the crap out of it. For Mara had the bruises to prove it. "Stupid machine!" Mara yelled out to the house. Her cape flew in the wind, as she picked up mind vibes from Belldandy. "A special night, really? Well than, Ms. Belldandy. I will be sure to be there!" A sneer appeared on her face as she cackled and disappeared, heading for Sayoko's house to dress for the 'occasion' brbr   
Keiichi sat in the room as Skuld suddenly burst throught the door, excited as ever. "Keiichi-san! Keiichi-san! Belldandy is ready! You better hurry up! You don't want to keep her waiting!" Skuld caught eye of the box and ran up and went to her knees infront of him. "Say! what's that?" br/center   
Keiichi was still in his dream world, of how much he loved Bell.. before her knew it, Skuld had ran in, and taken the velvet box from his hands. "H-hey! Gimme that back, Skuld!" He reached out for the box, but Skuld pulled it away, sticking out her tongue. "No! I wanna see!" Skuld looked at the box and the ring. br/center   
Keiichi, now flat on his face muttered out "You're just as bad as your sissssster." he said, his last word in a partial whine. br/center   
Skuld's eyes got wide as she eyed the ring "Oh, Keiichi...is this.. an engagement ring?!" Skuld asked in shock. She had never seen one before, but she had seen them on some people, and that one show Urd made her watch called i The Wedding Book/i Skuld shuddered inside. She really honestly, truly didn't like television. She never knew why Urd always liked to watch it.. all the time.. non-stop. Skuld let her mind wander to much as she turned, keiichi was pushing himelf back up, straightening his tie. br/center   
Keiichi held out a firm hand as he stared at Skuld. "Alright, Skuld. Give it back." But before she could, Keiichi had snatched it from her hands. The sore Skuld glared at the mortal. "FINE!" she shouted, loud enough for Belldandy to hear. "I WON'T LET YOU MA---"br/center   
Keiichi jumped up a sweatdrop in his head and covered Skuld's mouth "PLEASE Skuld!" He whispered "Bell can't know, it's got to be a surprise. PLEASE" Keiichi pushed himself back and pleaded to Skuld. "PLEASE!" br/center   
Skuld stood up. "Alright." She felt dominent like this, as she said wryly "Belldandy's waiting. DON'T keep her like that!" Skuld turned around, her nose up in the air and walked out. Walking to her room she felt bad, for being so mean to poor Kei. i He's just nervous is all. I know! I'll help him out! I'll write him the perfect proposal speech, so that Belldandy CAN'T say no! /i Skuld jumped for joy as she grabbed a peice of paper and went to work..brbr  
Keichi stood up and held onto the box tight.. he put it in his pocket and walked out of his room.. turning the corner he saw Belldandy and felt his face turn deep red. i she's so beautiful /i he thought. Taking a big gulp he walked up to her and held out his hand. "Shall we?" He said, sure that his voice had squeeked a little bit. br/center  
Belldandy smiled and took his hand. "I'd love to, Kei." She said. br/center   
The two walked out from the small shrine, not forgeting to get their shoes beside the door. Outside Belldandy could see a limo at the end of the walk-way. "Oh, Kei.." She said, ever-so-sweetly br/center   
While Bell held onto his arm he smiled at her. "I want this night to be special, Bell. As special as it can get!" They both got into the the black limo and drove off towards the restaraunt. brbr   
Urd looked through her window as the limo sped off, a sinister grin on her face. She turned around and looked at the potion brewing. "Now, for the final touches!" Urd raised her hands to the sky as her words echoed. "Love of cupids bow, strike this potion, so she can't say no. Make her say yes, to the quesiton at hand, and a simple positive mind, with a positive hand!" In a swirl of smoke, the blue potion turned green. "Yes!" Urd picked up the beaker and smiled as she put it into a vial. In a snap of her fingers she appeared in a long silver gown and jumped through a t.v. set, off to the Starlight Dream Restaraunt.


	2. The Proposal: The Ride there

amgchap2

The Proposal Part II  
The Ride There  
  
Keiichi sat in the limo next to Belldandy, trying his best to act as calm as he possible could. Bowing his head he twiddled with his thumbs, still trying to figure out how to ask Belldandy to marry him. ::It's got to be some very special way.. She is so special to me:: Looking up at Belldandy he smiled, clearing his throat as best as he could.   
Belldandy looked up at Keiichi, smiling softly. She too was nervous. "Hello Kei." she said softly, not quite sure what to say. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Kei leaned in and kissed Belldandy gently on the lips and said, "I love you Bell."   
The goddess kissed Kei back and repeated what he said. "I love you, Kei."  
Keiichi's eyes lit up as he put his arms around the goddess, and kept his smile upon his face. Then he looked through the dark glass separating the two from the driver. "Hello?" he asked out, pushing th button to lower the window slightly. But he did not see anyone there. "huh? Where is he?"   
  
Mara drug the driver that she had recently clubbed, with her fist, to a nearby tree. Eyeing his uniform she clapped her hands together as a bits of dark dust fell on her. Changing her leather outfit into a uniform properly buttoned up and a hat on her head. Then she turned over and looked at the limo. "Ta-da!" She said making a peace sign pose. Then running up to the driver's door she spoke out. "So-" Clearing her throat to make it deeper she said. "Sorry, Out taking a...uh..um.."  
  
Belldandy looked up from Keiichi's shoulder. :Something's not right here! Those vibes.: She looked at the driver through the darkened glass. But then she shrugged her shoulders a little and sighed, laying her head back down on Keiichi's shoulder.  
"What's wrong, Bell?" Kei asked hesitantly.   
"Nothing, Kei." she said, her soft voice whispering to his nervous ears.   
  
Keiichi smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Alright. If you say so, Bell," he said calmly, he sighed a little and let his body relax, as he could feel the small box in his pocket, up against his body. It reminded him to come up with a great way to propose to her.. but still.. he didn't know how.   
The mortal looked past the glass, still waiting for a response from the Driver. "Well?"   
"I was out taking a smoke is all. You two took a long time!" the driver scolded him.   
:Man, does HE have a lot of Nerve: Kei thought to himself.   
"Uh.. Where to, again?" The driver asked, as he sat down in the seat and fastened his seatbelt..   
Now, Kei was angry. "To Pluto! What do you think!" He said starting to raise his voice. But he stopped. Looking down a at a slightly startled Belldandy. "I mean.. the Starlight Restaraunt..."  
The driver just stayed where he was. His arms not moving at all, not makin one bit of effort to start the car.   
"Please!?" Kei spoke, a little on the annoyed side.   
Still the driver stayed silent.   
  
Mara sat in the seat. Her mind tossing and turning. :Now how do I drive this thing?..: she contemplated as she looked at the steering wheel.   
"Hey!" the Annoying guy in the back seat spoke out. "We're going to be late for our reservations!" :That's what I want though. You little twerp.: "Alright. Alright. Go easy on me, pal! I'm new over here!" Mara looked at the key in the slot and pushed it in. :Almost.: Then turning it the car started to rev up. "Alright! I did it!" She said, triumphantly.   
Keiichi spoke out again, more in surprise of what he just heard. "You did it?! Haven't you ever driven a car, before?!"  
"Of course I have!" Mara stammered. "Just in the arcade is all." She said just below a whisper, so not as to let Keiichi Morisato to hear her. "Now!" She spoke, still in her man-like voice. "Off to the Starship Enterprise!"   
"The STARLIGHT RESTARAUNT!?!" Keiichi yelled at her.   
"oh.. Well.. Are you sure you dont' want to go to the Starship Enterprise?" she asked invitingly.   
  
Keiichi was about to jump out of his seat. Belldandy could feel it in his body, all the tension. As Keiichi began to speak she put two delicate fingers on his lips, hushing him. "He's just teasing, Kei." She said warmly, as she looked up at him. Her head now off of his shoulder. Soft music began to play in the background.. Some soft swing music, slow and happy-like. She turned her head to the driver past the glass. "To the Starlight Restaraunt, please good driver."  
  
Mara snickered to herself. :good? I must have really fooled her: "OK, OK." She said in the deep man voice. Pushing the stick into drive she pulled from her parked position and started to speed off her car door still open.   
"THE DOOR!" Keiichi shouted.   
"Oh yeah!" Mara said, reaching out and slamming the door shut. Unfortunately, as she slammed it shut, the wheel moved to the right as did her body, causing the limo to ride up over the curve and onto the sidewalk. As many people dodged the car, she banged on the horn. "Hey! Get outta my way!" She shouted over the honking noise.   
  
:Oh boy..: Keiichi thought, looking up at the ceiling in the limo. :I thought I asked them for someone who KNEW what they were doing...: Suddenly his cold shoulder felt warm again. Looking down he saw Bell's head back on it. He smiled to himself. :I love you so much Bell.. and tonight. I hope you can realize how much that love I have for you: He held her close again as he kissed the top of her head. Not saying a word.. until...  
  
Mara let a sinister grin spread across her face. :alright. Let's get lost here..: She took a right turn and then another and then a left, driving around hopelessly.   
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Keiichi spoke out.  
"Taking you to Starlight Reseviour." She said, simply.   
"No-no no!" Keiichi protested, "we want the Starlight Restaruant!?!"  
  
  
"Oh.. Well then why didn't you say so?" The driver ahead asked. Belldandy tried her best not to laugh, but it was funny indeed. Keiichi was trying to be so serious about.. well at least she had an idea why. But she didn't quite know for sure. Just yet that was.   
"Arg.." Keiichi muttered as he bowed his head, feeling the car take another left. "Why me?...Why oh why me?.."   
Belldandy looked up at him "Because." She said. The goddess could see in his eyes that he was waiting for her to finish the sentance, but that was all she had to say. "Just because."  
Keiichi looked down at Belldandy and kissed her on the lips. "Just because.." he said, smiling to her. 


End file.
